Utopia
by IceFire9
Summary: “I hope with the Avatar’s help, this world can become a Utopia,” The Earth King stated; he failed to realize that Utopia literally translated into ‘no place’. The gaang must go through one final adventure together to restore the peace. Cannon Pairings.
1. Prologue

**Utopia **

**A/N: **This is just a prologue to my story; basically, what will be covered in the plotline is briefly mentioned here. The rest of the chapters will be far more coherent than this one. This starts right after the Kataang kiss in the finale.

Summary: "I hope with the Avatar's help, this world can become a Utopia," The Earth King had stated; however, he had failed to realize that Utopia literally translated into 'no place'. All the loose threads are tied up as the gaang goes through one final adventure together before peace can finally be achieved.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did, I wouldn't be writing _this_, now would I?

**Prologue**

"Thank you" Aang said as they finished their first real kiss. He looked up at her with pure adoration in his eyes. She could not hold his gaze, a sudden wave of guilt washing over her as she realized what she had put him through those few days before the comet arrived.

"Aang…" Katara responded guiltily, remorse shining in her eyes "I'm sor-" Aang cut her off with a finger pressed to her lips. "Later" He said, "I don't want anything to ruin this moment" He smiled warmly at her "I love you," He told her "I- I love you to" She said, tears coming to her eyes.

She flung her arms around him, happy tears slid down her face. "I love you so much" She repeated tearfully. They stayed like that until the sun set.

--

A woman sat down on her bed. She was dressed elegantly in a red robe with golden embroidery; however, her face was tired and sad despite the luxury she lived in.

There was knock on the door to her room. "Come in" She said tiredly. "My lady" A guard wearing the armor of the royal procession walked in "Is there anything I can get you? You seem tired" He asked her.

"I am tired… I'm tired of being stuck in here, I'm tired of not being able to see my children, I'm tired of not knowing anything, but I suppose you cannot help me with any of that" She sighed deeply. "I'm afraid not Fire Lady, I have been given specific orders by your husband" He apologized stiffly

"I expected no more" She replied regretfully. "But perhaps there is something you can help me with" She added. "Go ahead" The guard allowed. "I look out my window, and it seems like my lawn has become a camp for an army, care to explain that?" She asked, rather frustrated.

"The war had taken a rather… unfortunate turn, my lady," The guard said uncomfortably. Fire Lady Ursa had no choice to accept that answer. The guard walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

--

Aang and his friends had endured many formalities over the past few months, each event dragged on forever as leaders gave long-winded speeches about the war and its ending, yet none of them surpassed the Earth Kings homecoming celebration in terms of shear boredom. In fact, Aang had enjoyed the day before the celebration, the highlight being Katara and his kiss, than the actual event itself.

It could hardly even be called a celebration, all they really did was stand in a row next to the ceremonial carpet along with all of the other honorary members, and watch as the Earth King and his entourage passed. The climax of the event was when the Earth King reached the top of the steps to his palace, turned around and began to speak.

"We have all sacrificed so much for this moment, some people more than others, some with their lives…" The Earth King began; however, the companions lost interest quickly, particularly Aang and Katara, who began subtly and silently flirting with each other. Little did they know far more exiting things were taking place elsewhere in the city.

--

"…and I'd like to take a moment to thank the Avatar for making this moment possible…" The Earth King's voice echoed distantly in the prisons. "He and his friends have shown incredible bravery-" The prison door collapsed with a crash. "ingenuity-" The two guards were taken out soundlessly. "And extraordinary perseverance in the face of seemingly insurmountable obstacles"

A troop of men walked into the prison silently. Their faces were obscured by the shadows as the prisoners struggled to get a good look at them. "They are truly an inspiration to us all and I am honored to have known them…" The men stopped in front of one cell in particular; then they bowed down in unison, presumably to the man who sat in the darkest corner of the cell.

"The Dai Li are at your command, Sir," The man closest to the cell said quietly. "I hope with the Avatar's help, this world can become a Utopia," The prisoner stood up triumphantly a victorious smile on his face. "I knew you'd come back"

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, as I said, this is only a set up for the rest of my story, the rest of the chapters will be longer and more fluent.

By the way, please sign a 'petition' to thank the creators and everyone else that helped make Avatar possible, a link to the petition is in my profile.


	2. Bliss

**Utopia **

**Bliss**

It was dusk. The companions walked back to Iroh's teashop after the Earth King's speech, all of them were glad for it to finally be over. Aang and Katara walked hand in hand, as did Mai and Zuko. Sokka was in front, flanked by Toph and Suki. "Please tell me I didn't sound like that at my coronation," Zuko said uneasily "Trust me" Aang reassured "You'd have to _try _to sound like that".

"Yeah, he just prattles on and on about everything" Mai added. "And it didn't even sound _real_, he sounded like he was reading a script" Toph criticized

"Well I don't know if you guys have considered this, but public speaking is hard," Sokka said, defending the Earth King. "Yeah, it was better than your speech at the invasion, Sokka" Katara laughed. "It was also better than Aang's speech at his trail in Chin's village" Sokka retorted.

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "I'll give him that, but I was about to be put to death, so maybe I should have some leeway here" Aang tried to bargain. "It was also better than Zuko's speech to use when he tried to join us," Sokka pressed on. "Can you blame me? If looks could kill, I would have been dead!" Zuko exclaimed.

Fortunately, it was at that point that they arrived at Iroh's teashop, so Sokka never got the chance to make a comeback at Zuko's comment.

"Anyone up for some tea and Pai Sho?" Iroh asked kindly as they walked inside. "Sure, Monk Gyatso and I played Pai Sho all the time at the Southern Air Temple" Aang replied enthusiastically. Aang let go of Katara's hand, whose face fell slightly at the loss of contact.

Aang gave an apologetic look and said "Later" softly. He then turned around and walked up to Iroh's Pai Sho table. "Can I play the next game?" Sokka asked the two of them "I didn't know that you knew how to play" Iroh commented "But I'll gladly play with you"

"Oh, I don't know, but I learn fast, I'll just watch this game and see how it goes" Sokka explained. Iroh nodded in understanding. "Zuko tells me that you a great strategist" Iroh commented as he and Aang set up the board.

"You could say that" Sokka mumbled modestly. "Don't be modest Sokka, your great at that stuff" Aang said. "If what my nephew says is accurate, then you'll be great at this game with some practice," Iroh continued. "After all, I was a legendary General"

Iroh and Aang started while Sokka watched, occasionally asking about the various pieces and moves, with the two players answering as best they could. "You're very good at this game," Iroh told Aang with an impressed tone. "I haven't had many matches like this in a while"

"Thanks" Aang said graciously. "However" Iroh added, moving a piece in position "You pay far too much attention to short term gain rather than long term strategy" Aang moved a piece uncertainly, realizing that Iroh had effectively beaten him with that move.

Iroh moved one more piece in place, completing his trap. "Wow, that was incredible" Aang gaped in surprise as he got out of his chair and let Sokka take his place. "A lot of people say that" Iroh answered. "Ok, I might need some help with this but I think I know all the rules" Sokka told Iroh as he sat down and helped rearrange the board.

Katara intercepted Aang as he walked away from Iroh and Sokka "I want to talk to you" Katara said seriously. Aang smile faded slightly at her tone. "Sure anything" Aang answered amicably.

They walked out of the teashop, the sounds of Iroh and Sokka's game and Zuko serving tea fading into the background. They stepped to the side onto a patio for more privacy from their friends before Katara finally felt ready to speak.

"Yesterday, I tried to apologize, but you told me it wasn't the right time" Katara began, Aang decided to remain silent. "But I still need to say it" Katara continued, her voice catching in her throat "I'm sorry!" She flung her arms around him and stifled a sob.

"What are you sorry for?" Aang asked softly, truly confused. Katara looked at him with guilt in her eyes. "Everything" she began "I'm sorry about how I ignored you when I was obsessed about the man who killed my mother, about how I didn't listen to you even though you've cared about me so much and knew me so well, and about how I didn't thank you afterwards" She took a breath, tears now freely flowing down her cheeks.

Aang was about to speak but she stopped him. "But most of all… I'm sorry about lying to you during that play on Ember Island" She took another shuddering breath. Aang was too shock to respond or even react. "I loved you then, I don't know how long I've loved you but it was a long time before that play, I lied"

"But why?" Aang could only manage to ask. "Because I was scared! I was scared that I would loose you like I lost my mom, I was scared that if I got close to you it would only make it worse, honestly, I don't know if I could have survived with myself if you died" She blurted out uncontrollably, saying everything on her mind at once

Aang snapped out of his trance. He hugged her comfortingly, bringing one hand to her hair to stroke it lovingly. "There is nothing to forgive, I don't blame you for anything" He reassured her. She looked sideways at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"But I was so horrible to you!" She protested incredulously "How can you not be mad or… anything?" Aang smiled in amusement. "Tell me, I did a lot of stupid and insensitive things this last year, were you ever mad at me?" He started. "Of course not!" She answered as if it were obvious.

"Why?" He asked her. "I could never hate you, I love… you" A look of realization dawned on her face. "Love is unconditional," He said simply. More tears appeared in her eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, she was truly touched by Aang's devotion to her.

She smiled softly and hugged him tighter than ever before; then she kissed him on the cheek. Aang blushed and smiled back at her; then he buried his head against her neck. "I love you, Katara" Aang said sincerely. "I love you to" Katara replied with equal sincerity. Katara sighed contentedly as she relaxed comfortably into the hug, this was bliss.

--

Two guards walked casually into the prison. They were in a good mood, they had just heard about how they would receive pay raises due to the Earth King's (along with heavy influence by the Council of Five) plan of 'military reform'.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw the two guards they were supposed to replace knocked out. "Do you think they were attacked?" One asked uncertainly. "Nope" Said the other "Look there" He pointed to a pair of broken bear bottles "They've just gotten drunk on the job"

"Well what should we do?" the first one asked. "You get these two awake and I'll go report this to our superiors," The second person, clearly the leader, decided before walking off.

The guard shook one of the unconscious men, who, surprisingly, woke up. "Would you like to explain what happened here?" The guard said in what was almost a commanding tone. "I-I- I don't know" The now revived guard stuttered in confusion, shaking his head. "I don't remember!" He tried to explain franticly. The guard shook his head in disapproval, "Of course you don't remember, drinking to much does that to you" The guard's voice was tainted with disdain.

Of course, the guard did not pause to think that brainwashing does that to you as well.

**A/N: **Yeah, there will be quite a bit of focus on Katara and Aang's relationship, so if you can't stand Kataang, read at your own risk.

I'll also have some stuff about Maiko and Sukka but not as much as Kataang. I'll also have a lot of bonding between the other members of the gaang as well and of course some action.

Please read and review!


	3. Family

**Utopia**

**Family  
**

The next day was a free day for the companions, a very rare occurrence. They had nothing taking up their time and no plans; however, instead of using this time to explore the city or go off into the countryside, the gaang stayed lounging around in Iroh's teashop, or else, taking small strolls outside for more privacy.

That was what it was usually happened whenever they had nothing they needed to do, inaction. It was well deserved though, after nearly of year with no rest, the heroes of the war needed some time too just enjoy life.

It was nearly noon before someone got any initiative. "So" Sokka began speculatively "What's the plan?" He looked at everyone in the room eagerly.

"What plan?" Toph asked without turning her head.

"We've always had something to do, but now that most of the negotiations are over, things seem to be slowing down" Sokka explained.

"Your right, things seem a lot less busy now," Katara observed.

"I don't know Sugar Queen, you and Twinkle Toes have been pretty busy these last few days," Toph teased, causing Katara to blush deeply.

"Uhnnng, I don't need to know about my sister's love life," Sokka groaned.

"I thought you said that you approved?" Toph joked.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I want to be informed about it," Sokka complained, causing the rest of the gaang, minus Katara and Aang, to snicker. "Besides, we have more important things to talk about, like what we're going to do now." He added, trying to get back on track.

Everyone in the room moved in towards Sokka to become part of the conversation. Iroh backed into a separate room to give them space.

Aang spoke first, looking downcast. "I know what you're all going to say" Aang sighed, causing everyone to look at him strangely. "I knew that this was coming for a while, I know that you all want to go home and I won't stop you"

Aang expected various levels of agreement to his offer to take everyone home and to their families. The group's reaction was anything but what Aang expected.

"What! No way am I going back to my parents!" Toph proclaimed forcefully. "I'm staying with you Twinkle Toes" Aang smiled at her stubbornness.

"I _do _have to go back to the Fire Nation, but that doesn't mean I can't visit you a lot," Zuko answered.

"Where on earth did you get this idea, Aang?" Sokka said amusedly. "I'm sticking with you through thick and thin, as long as I can, see dad once in a while," He said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Me too" Suki added "I mean, if I can visit Kyoshi Island sometime"

"Aang, you're an idiot if you think that I would leave you now." Katara told him firmly, her eyes showing not a trace of doubt. Aang was touched by his friends' overwhelming conviction to stay with him.

Aang was overwhelmed "Guys…" He couldn't find words to express himself "You have no idea how much this means to me, really, thank you" He choked out, tears in his eyes.

"Aang, were family now, there is no way we could just leave you" Sokka said softly.

On cue, everyone but Mai ran into a group hug, although Zuko did so slightly less exuberantly. "Sunshine, you're a member of the group now, come on" Toph said to Mai bluntly. Somewhat reluctantly, Mai joined in on the hug.

"Family…" Aang sighed, smiling. "I could get used to that." Toph nodded subtly in agreement, although no one noticed.

"We still don't know what we should do" Sokka noted as they pulled apart. "I mean, our next official appointment is when Zuko has to update his advisors at the end of the year, although I'm sure he's going to need to be there a whole lot sooner"

"Well…" Aang pondered "Any ideas?" He asked hopefully.

"How about we each suggest something we want to do" Katara suggested "and then we can decide which ones to do first".

Aang took the initiative "Great idea, Katara, who wants to go first?". However, no one stepped up.

Aang looked around, frowning. After a long pause, Aang decided to start. "Well… I kind of wanted to go to the Eastern Air Temple for something." Aang said nervously.

"I'm fine with anything" Sokka said "We've already seen dad and Gran- Gran a month ago, so nothing really comes to mind" The others murmured in general agreement.

"Actually, I do have something I was hoping to do" Zuko spoke up.

"Sure, what is it?" Aang said eagerly.

"I need to find my mother"

--

A guard stepped out of the Fire Lady's room, only to come face to face with a man that would make most people cringe. "General Zhang" the guard greeted, kneeling before him, trying to make himself seem as humble as possible.

It was probably smart that he humbled himself so, for it was rumored that he had gone insane after Ozai's defeat two months ago.

"How is the Fire Lady?" The General asked shortly.

"She's getting suspicious" The guard said, "She's wondering why there are so many troops here"

"What did you tell her?" Zhang asked.

"That the war had taken an unfortunate turn" The guard replied. The general nodded in approval.

"Good, keep her in the dark as long as possible, it's best that she's willing, it means less problems for us" General Zhang said approvingly "You are dismissed"

Zhang strode down the hall to his own room. He looked out the window to see the same sight that Ursa had looked upon. He smiled as he watched the soldiers still loyal to the old order unite, under him.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed, I don't know how frequent updates will be but I'll try to get _at least_ one chapter a week until September, then they won't be nearly as fast since school starts.

razzledazzle41191: Yeah, I really want to show how everyone is developing closer relationship with each other, so there will be a lot more stuff like that throughout the story, thanks!

kittiekat10105: Lol, there will be plenty of Kataang in this story.


	4. Set Up

**Utopia**

**Set Up**

"I thought you said she was dead?" Katara asked.

"That's what I thought, but my father…" Zuko answered, trailing off. "He said she might be alive"

"So your trusting Ozai's word on this?" Sokka said incredulously "The evilest dictator in the world?"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't look, I'm just saying that we shouldn't get our hopes up" Sokka amended. "I mean, if she's alive, why didn't she come out of hiding when you became Fire Lord?"

"I don't know!" Zuko shouted, "Maybe she's being held against her will or something"

"Yeah, but we don't even know what that 'or something' is" Sokka argued. Zuko buried his head in his hands.

"I have to know, I need to" Zuko moaned.

"I understand," Katara soothed him. "This is something you need to do," She said understandingly. Zuko didn't respond

Katara glared at Sokka dangerously. Sokka, apparently realizing Katara's anger, continued. "Hey, look, I'm sorry" He began apologetically

"I stand by what I said earlier, it seems really unlikely that she's alive," Sokka continued, Katara's glare intensified. "But someone once told me something important, that no matter how the odds are stacked against you, no matter how many times you fail, you have to keep trying. So that's what we're going to do"

Zuko looked up at Sokka, shocked at first. Then he smiled "Thanks" He said.

"Besides, looking can't hurt" Aang added practically "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Your right, at the worst, this will be just a waste of time, which we have plenty of in the first place" Sokka agreed. "Besides, well be able to actually see the world without the pressure and rush of defeating Ozai"

It seemed though, that Zuko was not paying attention to their comments. He was looking distantly out the window, slowly stepping away from the companions. Mai noticed this and followed him.

"Hey" She said dully.

"Hey" Zuko spoke back.

"You know, worrying about this isn't going to make it easier to find her, and it's not going to make it more likely she's alive," Mai said, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I know… it's just" Zuko began, at a loss for words "I just keep wondering, what if she's alive?"

--

Two guards strode proudly through the prison. "This week had been really good for us, don't you think, Adesh?" The first one, Hau, said happily.

"Promotions for each of us, how could it not be good? Even if we have to clean up after those two idiots," Adesh replied lightly.

"We don't really need to do much" Adesh added, "We just need to make sure that nobody escaped, let's see, this cell has former Fire Nation Private Tan" He read off of a piece of paper, peering into the cell. "Yep, he's there"

"I thought that the Avatar said that war criminals were supposed to be returned to the Fire Nation?" Hau asked uncertainly.

"Look" Adesh explained "Nobody got any orders to let them go, as far as I'm concerned, what the Avatar doesn't know can't hurt him"

Hau nodded cautiously, he decided to change the subject. "Well what about this guy..." He let out an audible whistle "Long Feng, a pretty important prisoner if you ask me" Hau commented.

The two guards peered in, the figure in the cell moved slightly. "He's in there," Adesh said, gesturing to the poorly defined, yet obviously living figure inside. "Next cell!"

--

Captain Dral was not easily intimidated; he had faced many threats in his life, of course, being a pirate tended to lead to that. Yet he was proud to be able to boast that he had personally fought Prince (now Fire Lord) Zuko less than a year ago.

Therefore, when he heard the creaking of footsteps on the dock behind him, he wasn't too worried. He could sense that a man was standing behind him. "What do you want?" The Captain croaked.

"How much will it cost for passage?" A smooth, deceptively calm voice asked. The Captain turned around, looking at the man's entourage.

"For all of 'em?" He asked incredulously, gesturing to the small army of cloaked and hooded figures behind the mysterious man "Well, considering the fact that we would have no free space at all if we took you all, I'll have to turn you down on your offer" Dral answered.

"Well how about this, we kill you, that way there will be enough room for us and your crew to be comfortable" the man threatened coldly.

"I don't know who you think I am…" Long Feng snapped his fingers "But I don't give into thre-" The Captain was dead; an arrow had flown clean through his neck.

"Would anyone else like to argue with us?" Long Feng asked the pirate crew, they all shook their heads, "Good, set a course for the Fire Nation," He ordered as the Dai Lee boarded the ship.

--

Azula cackled madly in her cell. She struggled madly against her chains; no one could calm her, many doctors and healers had tried, but she was gone. Her mood varied wildly, sometimes she was balling hysterically, others, she seemed to think that she was Fire Lord.

Now though, she was laughing like a maniac, which she probably was. The guards had gotten used to it; this was what she was like for months now. "You'll all see! All of you! Zuko! Mai! Ty Lee! Mother! I'll kill you all!" She laughed.

The guards outside listened idly, what she said didn't matter, there was no way she was getting out, after all.

**A/N: **_What's the worst that could happen?_ Famous last words, LOL. Remember, read and review please.

Argorok34: Your right about the Eastern Air Temple, it will be important.

razzledazzle41191: Oh, she'll be shocked all right; she doesn't get much news from the outside world.

Paintbender: Yep, this is after Sozin's comet.

kittiekat10105: Uh oh indeed, thanks for reviewing!

Thanks everyone for reviewing!


	5. In Motion

In Motion

**Utopia**

**In Motion **

"Okay, where should we look first?" Aang asked as he airbended himself onto Appa's head.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, setting himself down in the saddle.

Aang looked at him strangely "To look for Zuko's mom!" he answered exasperatedly "What else?"

"Actually I'm thinking it would be best to go to the Easter Air Temple first, since that should only take a few days to go talk to the guru, and then go look for Zuko's mom" Sokka suggested diplomatically.

"No, talking with Guru Pathik is just a curiosity; Zuko needs to find his mom" Aang protested "Finding Ursa is far more important" Aang looked at Zuko fondly "After all Zuko's done for us we should give something back"

"Actually" Zuko intervened "I agree with Sokka, a few days doesn't change much about finding my mother, we don't know how long we'll be looking for her so this is the best chance you have to talk with the Guru"

Zuko's decision surprised Aang but he nodded in consent "If that is what you want then" Aang sighed "Yip Yip!" he shouted, prompting Appa to lift off the ground. As Appa flew away, Ba- Sing- Se receded into the distance.

"Wow look at Ba- Sing Se" Toph said in false wonderment. Everyone turned their heads backward, but then remembered Toph was blind when she started laughing. "I can't believe you all still fall for that!" She laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha" Sokka laughed not at all enthusiastically "I personally can't believe that you still do that"

"I take it that this is a regular event when were flying on Appa" Mai assumed.

"Yep, every time" Katara confirmed testily from next to her, previously they were having light conversation.

Katara took a hesitant step out of the saddle and onto Appa's neck, before making her way to Appa's head, next to Aang.

"Sure, spend all of your time with your boyfriend" Mai sighed, Katara just shrugged her shoulders "I'll just spend my time with mine." She added with a slight smile as she leaned her head onto Zuko's shoulder.

"Well I'll just spend my time with my girlfriend" Sokka chuckled, cuddling up with Suki, leading to a groan from Toph.

"Please don't tell me that were going to spend this entire trip flirting with each other," She moaned. "Because if you are, I'm going to puke." The rest of the gaang laughed at Toph's humor.

Nobody noticed that when Sokka made his way to Suki, a sad frown appeared on Toph's face.

The rest of the journey was graced with soft conversation, no major discussions took place; nobody even bothered to ask Aang what exactly he was going to talk to Guru Pathik about, Katara especially knew better than to ask. If Aang wanted them to know, he would tell them.

That did not stop her from being curious though. Judging from Aang's pensive expression as Appa ascended beyond the mountains bordering the Temple, it was something deep and important; she only wished she knew what.

--

Hau walked down the halls of the Capital Building nervously; being called by your commanding officer in such a manner usually was not a good sign. It did not help that the complex was built to be imposing, inspiring awe and fear into anyone who entered.

The walls of the main hall towered upward into an obscure and undefined ceiling, and lamps on the walls emitted a faint, green glow. In the side halls leading to the room of his appointment, things were no less intimidating.

Hau was slightly relieved to find that Adesh was waiting for the meeting as well, "At least" He thought "I'm not alone".

"Do you know what we're here for?" Hau asked his friend.

"Not really," Adesh answered nervously, "but I have a feeling that it's bad." Hau nodded solemnly in agreement, he had a hard time of seeing how this could be good.

Suddenly, the rock door slid open, surprising both of them "Enter" A stern voice said from inside, the two guards looked at each other uncertainly before walking in, that did not sound like their commander's voice.

In fact, it was General Sung, who was, through the ranks, their leader. The two guards bowed down humbly. "How can we be of service, Sir?" The two said in unison.

The old General frowned angrily, his voice clearing echoing with his restrained anger. "I'll tell you how you can be of service" Sung spat "You can explain how one of the most dangerous men alive, Long Feng, escaped under your watch!" He shouted the last part.

Hau and Adesh winced, fearfully realizing the consequences of this. Finally, Adesh gathered the courage to speak. "Sir, please, we checked the cells as we were ordered and we saw him in-" The general interrupted him though.

"I'll show you what you saw" The general said; using an Earthbending move, he brought a man up from under the floor, he was bound and gagged, yet the man still stood proudly with dignity.

"You saw a Dai Li agent, do you know what this means!" The general ranted, not quite shouting now. The two men before him nodded timidly, but he continued on "It means that Long Feng is on the loose with the Dai Li under his control, and according to the information that this man" General Sung gestured to the prisoner "Has given us, he has had half a week head start on us!"

The general seemed to have satisfied the need to yell, for he sighed and put his hand to his head. "I've been given information that the Avatar has recently left Ba- Sing- Se to a destination unknown, we have no idea when he'll be able to help us with this crisis" The man continued wearily "And it's all you fault!" he added accusingly.

A few second's silence followed this, Sung had nothing to say and neither of the guards dared speak. "Ar- are we fired?" Hau asked timidly, his whole body trembling.

"What do you think?" The general growled before dismissing them. The two ex- guards walked shakily down the halls back outside. Soon they found themselves in front of a bar. They looked at each other apathetically before shrugging and heading into the bar to drink out their sorrows.

Meanwhile, back inside the palace, the Council of Five met with the Earth King in his conference room.

"This is terrible!" The King exclaimed at the news.

"Indeed sir," General How, the head of the Council of Five, agreed. "We've dispatched several nearby divisions to scour the nearby countryside as well as the lower ring of Ba- Sing- Se" He said "But I doubt that we will find them, they've had several days head start"

"What about the Avatar?" The Earth King asked, "I'm sure he could help"

"I'm sure he could, but he left earlier today and we don't know where he is going, we have no idea when we can count on his assistance," General How explained, causing the Earth King to sigh.

"I never knew that governing Ba- Sing- Se would be this complicated, and it hasn't even been that long after the war" The Earth King sighed.

"Don't worry, your majesty" General How assured "We will take care if this matter"

The Earth King nodded in thanks; then he politely dismissed the Council. As they, left he stroked Bosque behind the ears, smiling at the bear sadly.

**A/N: **Next week, I'm going out of town on vacation at the beach, so I don't know if I'll be able to update, it depends on how much time I can smuggle from my dad's laptop. I'll try to update before I leave in any case. Thanks to all who reviewed!

kittiekat10105: Yep, Azula's really insane.

hsm2fangurl: Don't worry, this story will continue

razzledazzle41191: I'd say the guards are not stupid so much as lazy and… not smart. I like making cameo's and OCs with small roles, like those two guards there, thanks for reviewing!


	6. Arrival

Utopia

**Utopia**

**Arrival**

The wind picked up as Appa cleared the peak of a mountain, prompting everyone to grip the saddle. Appa accelerated as they neared the temple, excitement of returning to his childhood home energized the bison, even if it did cause his passengers to cling even tighter to the saddle.

The first off Appa after he landed was Toph, who landed on the ground with a smile on her face,

"Finally, land!" Toph exclaimed excitedly as she shifted her feet against the ground.

Soon after, Sokka and Suki climbed off, followed by Zuko, then Mai. However, Aang didn't move from his position on Appa's saddle, instead, he stared of into the distance pensively.

Katara shook him gently "Aang, don't you want to talk with the guru?" She reminded him softly. Aang nodded absently. Katara frowned. "You're usually not like this, what's wrong?" She prodded further, worry evident in her voice.

Aang sighed deeply "Don't worry about me Katara, nothing's wrong" He assured her. She knew, of course, that he was lying, but she didn't have the slightest idea of how to get him to open up. She could tell he had been thinking about this a while, and if he had the slightest need to tell anyone, he would have talked to her already.

Katara gave it one more try "How are we supposed to be a couple if we hide stuff from each other?" She demanded in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Aang refuted stubbornly.

"You're supposed to be able to trust me, why don't you?" She asked a shred of hurt in her voice.

"I'd trust you with my life," Aang stated solemnly.

"But not this?" Katara demanded. Aang didn't have an answer. "I told you about all of my regrets, everything I'm ashamed of, why can't you?" Her voice softened towards the end. Katara gave Aang a hopeful look as he turned his head towards her, looking at her seriously.

"If you want to know so badly, meet me with the guru at sunset," Aang said finally, albeit, very reluctantly. Katara gave him a warm smile at his invitation. Aang did not smile back; in fact, his face grew even more troubled than before.

"Wow, this is a lot bigger than the other Air Temples" Sokka said, looking up at the three towering structures that composed of the Eastern Air Temple.

"Yeah, this is the only temple that has both men and women in it" Aang explained eagerly as he walked up behind him.

This prompted everyone else's interest. "Wait, what?" Zbfounded, ouko asked, dumut of everyone there (excluding Mai), he knew the least about the Air Nomads.

"The Northern and Southern air temples were for the men, the Western Air Temple was for the women," Aang said, clearly enjoying sharing this with everyone. "But in this temple, one tower was for men, one was for women and the center one was for families"

Aang then led them to several landmarks, the place where he met Appa "Aww, I bet you and Appa were so cute back then" Suki cooed teasingly. Aang blushed bashfully and Appa groaned indignantly, but they soon moved on.

He was leading them to a larger than life statue of Avatar Yangchen when he found Guru Pathik meditating under the statue.

"Hello, Aang, what can I do for you?" The guru asked.

"Uhh, I have a few questions to ask you, Guru Pathik" Aang said nervously.

"Well, go ahead!" The guru prompted lightly, but Aang looked back at his friends nervously.

"Actually… I would like to do it alone" Aang mumbled. Pathik nodded in consent and led Aang away. Katara followed them stiffly.

The three of them went up a spiral staircase that wound up the side of the temple. "Okay! We'll just sit around and do nothing… all day! … Alone!" Sokka yelled up to them, provoking laughter from below the three.

"I thought you said you wanted to be in private, Aang" The guru commented as he noticed the irate waterbender behind him.

"I did, but Katara insisted that she… found out" Aang explained haltingly, rubbing the back of his neck. The guru's eyes lit up in recognition of her name.

"You mean you haven't told her?" Guru Pathik said in surprise, stopping for a second.

Aang looked down in shame "No, I just… couldn't"

"Tell me what?" Katara asked, annoyed at being left out of loop for so long.

"We'll go over it later, after all I assume that there is another purpose for you visit, isn't that right Aang" The Guru compromised.

"Yes there is" Aang said. They had arrived at a large platform at the very top of the temple, giving them a clear view of the sky. Aang sucked his breath in as he realized this is where he tried and failed to master his last chakra.

"Now tell me, what is it you need?" The guru asked Aang as they were seated.

"Guru Pathik, I didn't let go of my earthly attachment, my chakras are still blocked, I didn't do what you told me to do" Aang began, breathing in deeply before continuing "But I've mastered the avatar state, what I need to know is… how?"

--

Former Princess Azula was the most heavily guarded person in the Fire Nation. She was on a remote island whose sole use was to contain dangerously insane prisoners. Stone walls tens of feet think and guarded by over a hundred guards around the clock, it was almost impossible to escape from this cell surrounded her.

Almost.

No one in the fire nation took into account that a group of earthbenders could get through the stone walls undetected. They figured that no earthbender in their right mind would want to rescue the dangerously insane princess of the _Fire Nation_. They forgot about the Dai Lee though.

In the middle of the night, a small group of agents tunneled through the walls of the facility and located, after much effort, the insane princess' cell.

During the day, doctors and healers visited her, hoping to reach her from her insanity, as well as guards, who gave her food and water. However, during the night, the Princess was left alone; the only humans in contact with her were four guards standing in front of her cell.

A pair of agents easily took them out. Earthen gloves soon muffled their yells as the Dai Lee restrained them against the walls. Simultaneously, two more guards attempted to lead Azula away.

"What are you doing?" Azula screamed, "I banished you! Leave!" The Dai Lee did not listen to her, instead they released her from her previous bonds, chained her up and dragged Azula, who was screaming and struggling with all of her might, into a makeshift tunnel that they had created in the wall.

The other two agents brought up the rear, closing the tunnel behind them seconds before the nearby guards rushed into the room. "What in the spirit's names happened here?" One demanded.

Another guard drew a knife and cut through the rock surrounding on of the guard's mouths. "It was the Dai Lee!" He choked out. The other guards drew back suddenly.

"The firelord must know about this right away!" One said.

"Right, send a messenger hawk to Ba- Sing- Se I heard that he was there to welcome the Earth King" At that order, the men dismissed.

--

Aboard a small ship, just on the coast of the island, The Dai Lee held the princess still as Long Feng examined her. "So you are certain that she isn't in her right mind," Long Feng surmised.

"Yes sir, she's completely insane," An agent confirmed.

"What are you talking about? I'm not mad! You are mad! Not me! Fools!" Azula's tirade fell on deaf ears.

"Very well, I can make due" Long Feng shrugged, lighting a lantern and laying it on a circular apparatus. "You see," He said as the agents chained her to the wall "Insane minds are especially easy to manipulate"

All but two agents left the room, one stood beside a type of crank and another took a position in front of Azula. "Once you enter their minds, you can control them completely, simply because there is nothing underneath anymore," Long Feng's voice echoed across the room as he left, leaving the two agents to their work.

"What are you doing! You're under my command! You serve _me!_" Azula shouted. The lamp started moving as the agent started turning the crank. "Do you hear! I'm in charge! Me!"

"Calm down, everything will make sense soon" The man said softly, and as much as Azula screamed and struggled, she couldn't resist being lulled into darkness, with only that lantern to look at, and that incredibly soothing and convincing voice to listen to.

**A/N: **School starts next Tuesday (, and as I've said before, I don't know how much I'll be able to update, I'm hoping for every other week but I can't be sure.

I do have some good news; I can confidently say that this story will be 22- 23 chapters long.

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.

kittiekat10105: Wow, your spot on, something bad will happen because of the guru… although I can't say any more.

razzledazzle41191: I really like writing about Zuko and Aang's friendship, I could see them saying something along those lines in the series.

DarkJackel: Yes, well, they will have some difficulties doing that, but they certainly will try.


	7. Answer

Utopia

**Utopia**

**Answer**

"Wait, I thought you said Azula locked your Chakras!" Katara interjected.

"Well-" Aang fumbled "She did… sort of, but one was kind of locked anyway" Aang's explanation did little to sate Katara.

"So you _lied _to us all this time?" Katara accused angrily. Her words struck deep and Aang visibly winced at them, however he didn't respond verbally.

"Yes, I lied to you, and I know it was wrong, but I don't regret doing it" Aang responded firmly.

"What!" Katara gaped in disbelief "How on earth do you justify lying to me?"

"Because the first time I told you my feelings you almost broke my heart, and the last time you thought I was ignoring my duty, you yelled at me!" Aang shouted angrily, however it seemed as he finished, he caught himself and reined his anger in.

Katara flinched at Aang's words, but said nothing.

"I'll tell you everything," Aang gave her a pleading look "but I want you to promise me something." He sighed in sadness.

Katara looked at him doubtfully before prompting him to continue. "Please, don't let this change anything between us."

"Of course" Katara answered, completely unhesitant. At the desperation in his tone, Katara had little choice but to agree. Not that she thought it was necessary, even now when she was angry with him, she couldn't think of anything that would change her feelings about him.

"I understand your thirst for the truth, Katara, but first, I want to explain to Aang how he mastered the Avatar state." The guru said.

"I gave you the most straightforward and easy way to master the Avatar state." The guru turned to Aang "One that involved a predictable and consistently doable process" Guru Pathik explained.

"However, there are many ways to do so, Avatar Roku himself chose a different way, just as you did" He said, Aang looked at the Guru sharply "Then why didn't you tell me in the first place!" Aang grated.

"Because mastering the avatar state in these ways has to be unintentional. When you spoke out against your past lives about killing Ozai, your assertion of your identity allowed you to separate yourself from them when the avatar spirit took over your body. This could not have been done if you had known that this was a way to master the avatar state." The Guru explained decisively.

"Mastering the avatar state is about mastering _yourself, _whether it is by clearing your chakras, coming to some revelation of your inner nature and accepting it, identifying yourself as a separate individual than your past lives, or one of the many other countless ways to do it." Every one of the guru's words left lasting impacts on Aang's mind; it finally all made sense, everything.

"In addition, I suspect that when Azula struck you with lightening, she blocked the flow of energy inside of you, if you had any sort of additional physical contact with the wound, it may have unblocked the flow of energy"

"That makes sense" Aang nodded, "I felt sort of… different after I ignored my past lives, thank you"

Then Katara cleared her throat.

"Now let's see, Katara" Guru Pathik prompted. "How about we start… at the beginning". Aang nodded in agreement before beginning his tale.

--

Fire Lady Ursa frowned angrily at General Zhang.

"What's going on?" She demanded furiously. "Why are there so many troops out there! Why haven't I heard of news from the fire nation in months. What are you hiding from me!"

"I am hiding nothing!" Zhang answered sternly "I am only doing as my lord as ordered"

"Well then tell my husband that I don't care, I've been kept here long enough!" Ursa rebutted. Her patience had been worn to the wire, in the past two months.

"He promised me that even though I had to be 'banished', that I would have freedom, is this freedom?" Ursa ranted furiously at the impassive General.

"Are you quite finished?" Zhang replied casually as Ursa slumped over into her bed.

She nodded in defeat. "Good, because I'm going to tell you what little I know, the war effort has suffered some unexpected setbacks and due to them, the Fire Lord has been to preoccupied to provide regular updates for your leisure"

At that, he turned away and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Ursa stared out the window in depression. Thinking nostalgically back to the days when her family was still whole. Now, though…

She had not heard of any news of her husband or daughter in months, the last news she learned from Zuko was that he had returned from his three-year banishment… the fact that Ozai had banished him in the first place left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Deep down, she knew better than to trust Ozai's word for anything, he had told her that her banishment was for her own safety and would be a small sacrifice to pay for saving her son.

However, it was just that that occupied her thoughts most often in recent weeks… her son.

--

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief." Guru Pathik told Katara as they continued.

A look of realization flashed across Katara's face "The Air Nomads"

Aang nodded wistfully at her response. Katara had been able to decipher Aang's previous three blocks before either of them told her.

"You know him well" The guru commented amusedly, causing both Aang and Katara to blush.

"It is no wonder though, because as I told Aang months ago, the love of people we have lost has not disappeared, it stays in our hearts, and eventually it is been reborn as new love…" The Guru said, looking at Katara meaningfully.

Katara was astonished "Me?" She asked in disbelief.

"I've told you how much I love you, didn't I?" Aang reminded her "I told you that you meant the world to me.

"Well yes, but… wow" Katara couldn't quite wrap her mind around the enormity of this, and truth be told, she was somewhat uncomfortable with it "How can I be like an entire nation to you?" She asked unbelievingly.

"You just do" Was Aang's answer.

"I think that it's best that we move on." The guru said. He was right, already, the sun was setting, casting a deep purple hue across the sky, soon, sleep would catch up to them.

"The fifth Chakra is in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies, the ones that we tell ourselves."

"You never wanted to be the Avatar, you said so yourself" Katara realized.

"Yes, but I learned to face it, we may not like what life throws at us, but all we can do is make the best of what we have instead of wishing for what we don't" Aang said, surprising both Pathik and Katara with his wisdom.

"It comes with being the Avatar" Aang shrugged, smiling slightly

"I still don't see why you kept any of this from me" Katara commented, "There's nothing here that I didn't already know"

"Yet" Aang corrected. "It comes at the end"

"The sixth chakra is located in the center of the forehead; it is called the light chakra. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion, the illusion of separation is the biggest illusion of all, all four nations and elements are really parts of the same whole," The Guru continued.

"Everything is connected, just like in the Foggy Swamp." Aang added. Katara nodded in numb realization, Aang looked like he was going to add more, but held back.

"If only people acted that way." Katara muttered, looking down darkly.

"We do" Aang said "Me, you, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai, Zuko, Iroh, Ty Lee, and all of our other friends, we all come from each of the four nations, but it doesn't matter, deep down" His words rang true, no one in their group paid the barriers of nationhood any attention. "Do you remember what the lion turtle told me, Katara?" Aang asked.

She nodded mutely.

"Long ago, there was only one bending, the bending of the spirit, like what I did to Ozai. Over the years, the bending arts emerged and we drifted apart, but still, all four nations and elements are the same and the Avatar is proof of that"

--

"I'm bored," Toph complained obnoxiously.

"We know" Sokka replied dryly. Sokka's remark was followed by a full minute of silence.

The silence broke "I'm bored" Toph repeated loudly.

No response came from anybody.

Another minute passed "I'm bored" Toph complained again, smirking slightly.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" Zuko shot back.

"I don't know maybe talk about stuff?" Toph suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well how about this then," Sokka said, standing up with a bright look on his face "We should make plans for what we do after this."

"Why?" Mai asked dully.

"We should find out where to look for Zuko's mom first, and it would be easier to find out now instead of later" Sokka answered candidly.

"Why not" Toph agreed. Zuko smiled and nodded along with her.

"Yeah, why not…"

--

"Now we've come to Aang's block, the thought chakra, it is located at the crown of the head."

"It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment" As the guru said these last words, he looked at Aang, expecting him to finish. Aang lowered is head down in shame.

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang said wearily, before lapsing into a lengthy pause. "The reason why I couldn't master the Avatar State, the reason why the Earth Kingdom fell, the reason we all nearly died and so many people did…" Aang took a deep breath.

"Was because you're my attachment, and I couldn't let you go" Aang winced and prepared for an explosion of anger, maybe merely disapproval, or if he was lucky, a slap and then a kiss, but he got none of those.

In fact, he got nothing at all, Katara had left.

**A/N: **Now don't complain that Katara is being OOC, I have everything planned out and Katara leaving does not just have to do with what happened this chapter.

I originally had planned to post it a week ago, but I was dissatisfied with the chapter, so I decided to rework it. School got in the way though, and when I had finally finished it, the computer broke, so it took an extra week or so to get this up, sorry for the delay.

This has ended up being my longest and what I hope is best chapter yet.

Expect more updating like this, because this is what it will be like.

razzledazzle41191: Well, the actual Kataang is coming soon, I'm not saying exactly what though.

Tygermoon: Thanks, it makes me happy when I get reviews like that.


End file.
